ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Tavern Inn (episode)
Glen Tavern Inn is the seventeenth episode of Season 7 of . Zak, Nick and Aaron explore the Glen Tavern Inn, a former brothel, speakeasy and gambling house, in , with Brit Morgan from 's and recording artist Mimi Page. Walkthrough The Glen Tavern Inn in California was established in 1911 during the California Gold Boom before falling victim to Prohibition, which stopped the documentation of the illegal activity and crimes committed there. In Monica's apartment apparently features ghostly presences in full body apparitions who seem to be aware of the living in the form of a woman who looked at her when she first moved in. In 103, Patrick Smith encountered another ghost lady who was tending to someone in the bed who seemed to be sick in an image frozen in time. In 2008 the Glen Tavern Inn a man named Henry took his own life by hanging himself. The negative spot in on the third floor. Two legends are said such as a cowboy who was shot in the head in room 307 after another man, thinking he had been cheated out of his pay, killed him in 307 while another story was that a prostitute's head had been beheaded and left in the closet of 307 in a graphic chain of events. A maid reported white smoke going upwards and dissipating before her eyes, volunteering to act as a trigger object later on. There is also reports of children according to an elderly couple who saw a little girl under the bed who was thought to be hiding from a party staying as well at the party. They also heard knocking and footsteps running down the hall. A day of the dead wedding was taking a picture and saw a little girl in the middle of couple taking their vows which is shown onscreen but Zak thinks it was matrixing. Billy tests the validity of the child's presence as not being suggestion so volunteers to bunk it up in 307 that night, making him not wanting to walk in. He turns in the word database before turning in. After 10 minutes, it says 'before', 'spell', 'soil', 'friendly' and 'cards', and then 'goodbye', 'oracle' and that three minutes after. Two light anomalies then appear above him while is sleeping as well as physical touch so he grabs the word database which says more sexual words. He then hears a bumping loud noise which wakes him up. Lockdown Evidence *'Word Database:' "BEFORE", "SPELL", "SOIL", "FRIENDLY", "CARDS", "GOODBYE", "ORACLE", "BLOW", "GENTLE", "THIGH", "RIGHT", "GIRL" *'Apparition:' Two orbs drop down on Billy during his solo investigation two days before the investigation. shadow scene after the hearing the word Henry bside Aarons shadow. * *'Physical Contact:' Billy feels something touch his thigh while the Ovilus is saying words and after he feels it, the word database says THIGH. *'Noises:' Rattling, Childs voice, Footsteps, Tapping *'Physical Contact:' Monica claims her right arm is being grabbed and pulled, while at the same time, Zak notices his left arm has goosebumps. *'Spirit Box Voices:' "Ingrid", "I Can Help", "Majita", "Como Esta?", "Patrick", "Henry", "Marsha," "Yeah, I'm Here," "Be Gone" *'Apparition:' An orb and a shadow are caught moving around in room 307. *EVP: "I Was Shot", "Sleep In Here," *'Apparition:' An orb shoots out of Zak's arm during the spirit box session. *'Possession:' An energy overcomes Zak and leads him to walk up to the third floor without Nick or Aaron. *'Apparition:' An orb travels towards Nick and splits into two light anomalies before it enters his back. References Category:Ghost Adventures Season 7 Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 8